Le temps est compté
by GygyFr
Summary: OS! Lors d'un appel dans un immeuble de deux étages, le dernier étage se met soudain à exploser alors que Kelly Severide était en train de chercher de potentielles victimes. Avec l'immeuble menaçant de s'effondrer et Kelly coincé sous un amas de poutres métalliques, les pompiers vont devoir faire vite pour le libérer avant que l'irréparable ne se produise. SEVASEY BROMANCE


Salut tout le monde! Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de commentaires sur les versions françaises, mais c'est tout à fait logique car il y a peu de francophones lisant les fics en français.

Comme je ne vais pas mettre à jour une de mes histoires cette semaine, je voulais vous laisser un petit OS pour égayer la semaine ^^

 **RESUME:** Lors d'un appel dans un immeuble de deux étages, le dernier étage se met soudain à exploser alors que Kelly Severide était en train de chercher de potentielles victimes. Avec l'immeuble menaçant de s'effondrer et Kelly coincé sous un amas de poutres métalliques, les pompiers vont devoir faire vite pour le libérer avant que l'irréparable ne se produise.

 **DROIT D'AUTEUR:** Je ne possède aucun personnage de la franchise #OneChicago.

* * *

Kelly toussait sans discontinuer. Le goût de fer dans la bouche lui donnait une envie urgente de vomir, mais il se retenait à cause de la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir. Il avait déjà tellement mal, il ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche. Peu à peu, il éveillait tous ses sens, un par un. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, mais son nez fonctionnait toujours aussi bien : son masque était brisé et il respirait à présent l'air impur, chaud et poussiéreux du bâtiment. Il sentait qu'il était plaqué au sol, face contre terre, enfin presque. Sa tête était légèrement surélevée, placée sur quelque chose de très dur et acéré qui lui lacérait la joue malgré le cadavre du masque. Sans doute une des petites bars d'acier qui traînait il ne savait plus où. Peut-être une dizaine de mètres derrière sa position, ou du moins la dernière position dont il se souvenait. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait dans l'espace, mais il pouvait dire que cela faisait moins de dix-huit secondes qu'il avait arrêté de bouger : son alarme ne sonnait pas encore. Et il en redoutait la venue. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce cri strident et envahissant, il ne voulait pas ajouter une douleur supplémentaire, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Il essayait de sentir tout son corps, de savoir comment il allait, de trouver sa position, de bouger, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il était comme paralysé. Il remarqua alors qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis qu'il avait arrêté de tousser. Il prit une grande inspiration, du moins il se risqua à le faire. Simplement pour avoir le souffle coupé et avoir une nouvelle quinte de toux qui le faisait agoniser à petit feu. Il se décida alors à ouvrir ses yeux, afin de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Doucement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, mais Kelly ferma ses yeux aussitôt à cause de la forte brûlure qu'il avait ressentie. Il n'avait presque rien vu autour de lui, mais de ce qu'il avait entraperçu, il se trouvait bel et bien cloué au sol à cause de barres d'acier. Il ne pouvait pas se libérer, il ne pouvait rien faire. À part attendre tranquillement son heure. L'heure de sa mort.

* * *

« Severide, au rapport ! Severide au rapport ! »

Boden avait beau hurler dans sa radio, Kelly ne répondait pas. Le deuxième du bâtiment dans lequel la caserne intervenait venait d'exploser. Au dernier rapport radio, il s'y trouvait pour chercher de potentiels victimes, Casey et son équipe cherchant au rez-de-chaussée et le reste du secours trois s'occupant du premier étage.

« Casey tu me reçois ? »

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent furent pour le chef Boden une longue et douloureuse attente. Jusqu'à ce que sa radio émette un crissement.

« Oui chef, je vous reçois. Le deuxième étage... Il a explosé ».

« Je sais Casey. Severide y était ».

« Quoi ?! »

Boden ne répéta, il savait que Matt avait compris et faisait simplement part de son étonnement.

« Il ne répond pas à mes appels. Capp, tu me reçois ? »

« Oui chef, je vous reçois aussi ».

« Tu diriges le sauvetage avec Casey. Montez au deuxième étage et dites-moi ce que vous voyez ».

« Compris ».

Casey se tourna vers son équipe, toujours au sol, choqué par l'explosion.

« Dawson, Herrmann avec moi. Les autres, continuez les recherches et sortez. Le bâtiment est trop instable après l'explosion pour recevoir autant de monde sans s'effondrer ».

Tous acquiescèrent et suivirent les ordres donnés, Gabby et Herrmann se levant pour rejoindre Casey et monter dans les étages supérieurs pour rejoindre Capp et le reste du secours trois. Ils montèrent ensemble la deuxième partie de l'escalier.

« Stop, stop ! »

Tous s'immobilisèrent, et Casey it signe à tout le monde de ne faire aucun bruit.

« Vous entendez ? »

Au loin, très loin d'eux, il y avait une sorte d'alarme. Ils la reconnurent : c'était un détecteur d'immobilité. L'estomac de Matt se retourna. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Soit Kelly était inconscient, soit il ne pouvait pas bouger. Dans les deux cas, la situation allait être délicate à gérer. Il se concentra pour trouver l'origine de l'alarme, suivant d'instinct ce que lui disaient ses oreilles. Il monta les dernières marches en vitesse, se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce.

« Ça vient de par là ! »

Capp, Tony, Dawson et Herrmann le suivirent de près, courant entre ce qu'il restait des murs et des poutres porteuses. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, après s'être créés un passage, ils virent un énorme tas de barres d'acier. Casey était sûr que l'alarme venait de ce tas de métal. Il s'approcha tout doucement, testant le plancher au passage pour voir s'il était stable tandis que les autres le regardaient pour connaître ses ordres. Il se tourna légèrement, faisant signe à ses collègues qu'ils pouvaient avancer. Le lieutenant se tourna alors à nouveau vers cet amas métallique et continua d'avancer précautionneusement. Jusqu'à voir quelque chose qui le choqua : un pied. Sans réfléchir, il s'agita, courut vers lui.

« Sev ! »

Les autres sursautèrent pendant que Matt se jetait au sol.

« J'ai besoin de lumière, vite ! »

Les autres arrivèrent près de lui, éclairant le tout petit trou qu'avaient laissé les barres d'acier en tombant.

« Sev ? Sev, tu m'entends ? »

Mais tout ce que pouvait entendre Casey, c'était les toussotements appuyés de son meilleur ami.

« Sev, essaie de rester calme, on va te sortir de là le plus vite possible ».

Levant la tête vers Capp pour analyser la situation, celui-ci hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et Casey le savait. Il se tourna vers Gabby et lui fit signe de venir vers lui.

« Garde un œil sur Kelly et essaie de le calmer. Compris ? »

« Compris ».

Dawson prit alors la place de Matt pendant qu'il se levait et demandait à Capp de lui expliquer la situation.

« Les trois barres en acier le clouent au sol. Une quatrième est sous sa tête et tord son cou. Deux barres lui ont laissé une fracture ouverte à la jambe, et on ne sait pas si la troisième qu'il a dans le dos comprime sa colonne ou non ».

« Il faut donc vérifier s'il n'y a pas de lésions avant de tenter le sauvetage ».

Capp acquiesça légèrement, Matt mordant sa lèvre inférieure puis baissant la tête.

« Et s'il y a lésion? »

« Alors on essaie de libérer pour ne pas aggraver la situation ».

« Et s'il n'y en a pas ? »

« On le libère sans créer de lésions ».

Capp et Casey étaient donc d'accord sur un point : le sortir de là le plus vite possible sans envenimer la situation ni son état.

« Je te fais confiance alors. Libère Kelly, Dawson et moi on le garde le plus calme possible ».

« Compris ».

Capp donna ses ordres à se camarades pendant que Matt se dirigeait à nouveau vers Dawson. Il s'accroupit, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Comment il va ? »

« Il est à peine conscient, mais il est alerte. Il faut le sortir de là et vite ».

« Capp y travaille. Il faut qu'on sache s'il a des lésions ».

« L-lésions ? » se questionna Gabby.

Elle entendit Matt soupirer, et le vit baisser très légèrement la tête.

« L'une des barres est peut-être en train de comprimer sa moelle épinière. Il faut qu'on sache », réussit-il à expliquer en murmurant.

« Ok. J'ai compris ».

Gabby se tourna alors vers ce trou, se mettant sur le ventre pour accéder à Kelly et lui parler.

« Kelly ? Est-ce que tu peux bouger tes doigts ? Ceux de ta main gauche ? »

Dans un effort désespéré, à l'agonie, il tenta de commander à sa main de bouger, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Rien ne se passait, rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Les autres pompiers se regardaient, remplis d'inquiétude envers leur ami, mais ne dirent rien. Ils ne voulaient pas lui donner de faux espoir et le faire paniquer. S'il commençait à s'agiter, il allait aggraver ses blessures, voire se tuer.

« Kelly, reste calme d'accord ? Prends de petites inspirations », lui conseilla Casey.

Mais rien ne marchait pour le calmer. Il sentait la peur monter en lui doucement et graduellement. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter cela, c'était plus fort que lui. En voyant cela Casey se tourna vers Dawson pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Il est en état de choc », murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. « Il ne contrôle plus rien, mais il faut essayer de le calmer ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, Matt acquiesça comprenant que son meilleur ami était dans un état critique.

« Il lui faut de l'oxygène », affirma Dawson.

Elle attrapa sa radio et l'alluma.

« Borrelli ? Il nous faut un masque à oxygène et de quoi commencer un remplissage. Severide est en état de choc et on ne sait pas combien de temps il nous faut pour le libérer ».

« Compris Dawson. Je monte ».

Jimmy prit immédiatement la bonbonne d'oxygène et un masque tandis que Boden continuait de donner ses ordres et de venir aux nouvelles auprès de Casey et Herrmann.

« Comment va Severide ? »

« Il est à peine conscient. Les trois poutres en métal l'empêchent de bouger et de respirer correctement. Il se peut que sa colonne soit touchée. Et une quatrième poutre est en train de tordre son cou ».

Le chef soupira, fermant les yeux par la même occasion. Le temps était compté et il en était conscient. Il se tourna vers Brett, toujours entre lui et l'ambulance.

« Brett, préparez tout pour que Severide soit pris en charge immédiatement après être sorti des décombres ».

« Compris ».

Elle s'activa pour préparer le brancard, le moniteur, tout le matériel nécessaire, y compris une attelle : de ce qu'elle avait compris, Kelly avait au moins une jambe cassée, et elle devait être sécurisée avant le transport à l'hôpital. Lorsque Jimmy arriva au deuxième étage, il fut guidé par les lumières disposées sur le chemin pour se rendre auprès de Kelly et des autres. Capp et le secours 3 étaient en train de scier comme il pouvait l'une des deux poutres bloquant sa jambe, en vain pour l'instant. Il continua d'avancer vers Gabby et Casey. L'ayant vu approcher, le lieutenant se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

« Comment ça se présente ? »

« Plutôt mal », avoua Matt. « Il respire mal, il est à peine conscient et sous le choc. On essaie de le calmer, il pourrait aggraver ses blessures ».

« J'ai l'oxygène, de quoi monter une IV et j'ai pris une fiole d'haldol au cas où ».

Casey acquiesça, comprenant que le calmant pouvait aider à garder Kelly le plus calme possible. Il s'approcha du trou, passant le masque à oxygène à Gabby pour qu'elle puisse le placer sur le visage de Kelly. Il activa la bouteille, tournant le bouton à son maximum pour donner le plus d'air frais au lieutenant du secours le temps que son équipe le libère. Ensuite Jimmy essaya de déterminer l'emplacement idéal pour installer l'intraveineuse : il pris le pouls radial de Kelly, mais fut surpris de ne pas en trouver.

« Je n'ai pas de pouls radial », affirma-t-il alors en murmurant.

« Il y a un autre moyen pour poser une IV ? » demanda Casey.

« Il y a la jugulaire, mais dans son état ce ne serait pas optimal. Et l'intra-osseuse est aussi hors de question ».

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! » s'impatienta Matt.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que personne ne trouve de solutions adéquates.

« J'ai peut-être une idée », annonça alors Gabby en rompant le silence pesant. « On peut aussi faire une intra-osseuse au niveau de l'épaule, sur la tête de l'humérus ».

« Et tu as déjà fait ça Dawson ? »

« Non, mais je sais comment on fait ».

« Et si on se rate ? »

Gabby regarda attentivement Borrelli.

« Je ne me raterai pas », affirma-t-elle.

De nouvelles secondes passèrent, le silence entrecoupé de bruits en tout genre venant des différentes machines utilisées pour libérer Kelly.

« Je vais chercher le kit ».

« Ramène aussi la planche. Une fois libéré on devra faire vite ».

Jimmy acquiesça, partant en courant tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber car le bâtiment menaçait toujours de s'effondrer. En sortant, il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'ambulance, prenant une des trousses de secours ainsi que la planche, n'expliquant rien à Brett. Elle se décida à l'arrêter, mais s'arrêta très vite : il y avait urgence et cela se voyait. Elle ne dit rien, regardant simplement son coéquipier repartir dans le bâtiment aussi vite qu'il était venu à l'ambulance. Il monta les marches deux par deux, pressé de monter au second étage pour aider. Il continua de courir en prêtant attention aux nombreux débris jonchant le sol, se frayant un chemin vers Kelly et les autres pompiers. Capp était en train de scier la première poutre avec la K12 avec l'aide de Tony alors que les autres essayaient de maintenir le reste du bâtiment debout, Matt et Gabby maintenant le contact avec Kelly pour le garder le plus calme possible. Jimmy jeta la planche au sol, s'agenouilla et ouvrit la trousse. Il en sortit le kit intra-osseux ainsi que des poches de fluides pour le remplissage. Il passa alors un ciseau à Gabby afin qu'elle puisse découper le t-shirt que portait Kelly et ainsi atteindre la tête de l'humérus de son bras droit.

« Jimmy, la perceuse ».

En quelques secondes, il la lui passa et prit en main les poches, prêt à le connecter à l'embout le plus vite possible. Gabby nettoya la zone, palpant comme elle pouvait la tête de l'humérus pour trouver le bon endroit. Une fois localisé, elle perça jusqu'à ce que la sonde soit posée.

« J'y suis ! » confirma-t-elle.

Borelli fit vite pour la connecter et permettre au précieux liquide de s'écouler rapidement à l'intérieur de son corps. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, Capp et Tony continuant de s'acharner sur la première poutre à peine entamée. Gabby décida alors de vérifier les possibles autres blessures de Kelly afin de comprendre pourquoi il était déjà sous le choc. Elle enleva son casque de pompier et passa sa main dans le petit trou afin d'atteindre Kelly et palpa minutieusement son corps. Elle l'entendit grogner à plusieurs reprises, notant et localisant mentalement les points sensibles. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se redressa à nouveau et fit face à l'ambulancier et celui qui partageait sa vie.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Matt.

« Il a de possibles côtes brisées et l'épaule gauche disloquée. C'est pour cela qu'il ne peut pas bouger sa main gauche et que tu n'as pas senti de pouls radial. Et la poutre sous sa tête lui lacère aussi la joue et lui tord le cou ».

« Si on retire les poutres métalliques, cela retirera du poids sur sa nuque et il pourra mieux respirer ».

Jimmy et Gabby confirmèrent et regardèrent Matt s'éloigner pour approcher Capp et Tony.

« Tony ! Est-ce que tu peux te charger de celle au niveau de son dos ? » s'écria-t-il. « Cela devrait enlever assez de pression pour savoir s'il y a des lésions à la colonne et au niveau du cou ! »

Il acquiesça, arrêtant de scier la première poutre avec la K12 et vint se positionner pour entamer la seconde. Il changea d'abord le disque, puis se remit au travail. Voulant rassurer son ami, Casey se remit sur le ventre pour lui faire face. Les yeux bleus de Kelly étaient posés sur lui, remplis d'inquiétude.

« Ne t'en fais pas Sev. On va te sortir de là rapidement », lui assura-t-il.

Prodiguant toujours des mots rassurant, Capp finit de cisailler la poutre métallique, demandant aux membres de la caserne de venir l'aider pour soulever les deux morceaux. Une fois fait, Jimmy vint poser un garrot pour arrêter le saignement, appliquant des compresses sur la zone de la plaie ouverte et l'entourant de bandes compressives afin que l'endroit ne soit pas à l'air ambiant. Capp vint ensuite aider Tony à coupe en deux la poutre dans son dos pendant que les autres s'occupaient de déblayer le reste de son corps et le retourner en toute sécurité une fois terminé. Dix minutes plus tard, la poutre céda sous les assauts des deux K12 réunis et redemandèrent un coup de main de la part de leurs collègues. Lorsque ce fut fait, il ne restait plus que la poutre sous la jambe brisée de Kelly ainsi que celle découpant sa joue petit à petit. Borelli sécurisa alors sa jambe pour éviter tout faux mouvement alors que tout le monde attendait le signal de Gabby pour le retourner. Kelly avait toujours les yeux ouverts, complètements perdus dans le vide.

« Kelly ? Kelly regarde-moi ».

Après quelques secondes d'inattention, il se concentra finalement sur elle.

« Est-ce que tu peux bouger ta main droite ? »

Non sans mal Kelly s'exécuta. Enfin. Un grand soupir de soulagement envahit alors la pièce, Matt expirant profondément.

« Et ton pied gauche ? »

Ce geste lui prit plus de temps, mais il réussit aussi. Gabby confirma alors, apaisant les autres pompiers et le chef Boden qui attendait des nouvelles, que Kelly ne semblait pas avoir de lésions à la moelle épinière. Elle donna alors le signal de le retourner, demandant à faire attention à son cou. Durant la manœuvre, Kelly s'écria plusieurs fois de douleurs, inquiétant certains collègues et heurtant la dignité de Matt : ces cris de douleurs lui retournaient l'estomac au point de vouloir vomir, mais il retint cette nausée afin d'apparaître fort aux yeux de tous, y compris au yeux de la femme qu'il aimait. Enfin totalement allongé sur le sol, ils le mirent sur la planche et immobilisèrent son cou, le sécurisèrent et descendirent les escaliers prudemment. Une fois dehors, Brett arriva vers eux en courant avec le brancard pour mettre la planche dessus. Très vite, elle déchira le reste du t-shirt de Kelly pour prendre ses constantes et vérifier qu'il était assez stable pour être transporté.

« Pouls à 120, tension à 10/6. Il est stable ».

L'embarquant pour le placer dans l'ambulance, Matt les suivit du regard, inquiet. Il tourna la tête vers son chef, lui posant une question sans parler. Boden acquiesça et Matt retira la bouteille d'oxygène qu'il avait sur son dos et monta aussitôt dans l'ambulance avec Brett, fermant les portes derrière lui. Ce n'était qu'une fois arrivé dans les urgences, attendant des nouvelles de son frère que Matt commença à ressentir tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé en l'espace d'une heure. Il était fatigué, épuisé par cette intervention pour le moins habituelle pour lui mais tellement oppressante quand la victime était un membre de la famille. Il sentait la chair de poule sur ses bras, ses yeux se fermer dangereusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint à la réalité lorsque tous les pompiers arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente, venus soutenir Matt dans cette épreuve. Toute cette seconde famille autour de lui avait toujours été là pour l'un des leurs. Et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Gabby l'embrassa, frottant ses bras pour le réchauffer comme elle le pouvait.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles ? »

Matt secoua la tête de gauche à droite, baissant son regard et soupirant profondément. Il ne s'était jamais réellement rendu compte à quel point il détestait cette longue attente avant d'avoir des nouvelles d'un proche blessé. Tous attendirent environ une heure de plus avant de voir un médecin en blouse bleue débarquer dans la salle d'attente. Une grande partie des pompiers levèrent simplement la tête.

« Vous êtes ici pour prendre des nouvelles de Kelly Severide ? »

« Oui », dirent presque tous en même temps les pompiers.

« Ah, je vois », dit le médecin en souriant. « Est-ce que je pourrais parler à... Matthew Casey ? »

Matt sursauta légèrement, surpris d'être appelé.

« Oui ? »

Les pompiers s'écartèrent pour qu'il puisse se retrouver en face du chirurgien.

« Pourrions-nous parler dans un endroit plus... Approprié ? »

Matt regarda autour de lui, observant chacun des pompiers. Il se tourna alors une nouvelle fois vers le médecin et força un sourire.

« Vous êtes au parfait endroit. Mes camarades sont aussi en droit que moi de savoir comment va Kelly ».

À la fois ferme et calme, Matt fut remercié par ses collègues pour ce moment. Le médecin finit par céder, et soupira.

« Très bien ».

Il prit alors une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

« Votre collègue a eu de la chance. Il s'en sort avec la jambe droite cassée, l'épaule gauche disloquée, quelques côtes fêlées, une profonde lacération à la joue gauche ainsi que les muscles du cou légèrement déchirés ».

Un énorme soupir de soulagement envahit chacun des pompier présent dans la pièce.

« Et euh... Et son dos ? »

« Son dos sera sûrement un peu tendu ces prochains jours, mais il n'y a aucun dommage à la colonne ni à la moelle épinière. Si c'était ce que vous craigniez ».

« Et... On peut aller le voir ? »

« Il sort tout juste de chirurgie, et est toujours en salle de réveil, mais je peux emmener l'un d'entre vous et un seul à ses côtés ».

Matt se tourna vers le groupe, et tous acquiescèrent très légèrement. Il était celui qui devait y aller. Kelly avait toute confiance en lui, et l'avoir près de lui à son réveil ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

« Vas-y Matt », affirma Boden.

Matt se retourna vers le chirurgien et le suivit jusque dans la salle de réveil. Il l'emmena vers un lit, celui où Kelly allait bientôt se réveiller. Il s'assit, regardant la pâleur du visage de son meilleur ami. Il avait un masque à oxygène sur le visage, les infirmières avaient enveloppé son bras gauche dans une écharpe après s'être assurées que son épaule avait été remis correctement à sa place initiale, sa jambe droite était légèrement surélevée et entourée d'un fixateur externe pour réduire la fracture. Un épais bandage stérile recouvrait également la zone de la fracture ouverte afin d'éviter tout contact avec l'air ambiant et ainsi une possible infection. Sa joue avait été méticuleusement nettoyée et suturée, une infirmière avait posé une minerve autour de son cou à cause des muscles froissés et venait tout juste de changer les poches de fluides.

« Nous lui donnons aussi des antibiotiques à cause de la fracture à sa jambe. L'os ayant été au contact de l'air ambiant, une infection peut survenir. Il a une légère fièvre mais je ne suis pas inquiet, après ce qu'il a traversé cela ne m'étonne pas. Si vous voulez bien appeler une infirmière à son réveil afin qu'elle puisse lui prodiguer quelques soins nécessaires ».

« Pas de problèmes. Merci docteur ».

Le docteur lui sourit, expliquant au pompier qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de le remercier et qu'il ne faisait que son travail. Il le laissa ensuite seul avec Kelly. Quelques minutes plus tard, il commençait à bouger dans le lit. Du moins, il essayait. Matt se redressa, posant sa main gauche sur son avant-bras droit et serrant légèrement.

« Kelly, ne bouge pas », lui recommanda-t-il en murmurant.

Très vite, il stoppa ses mouvements, écoutant la voix qui venait de lui parler. Il fronça les sourcils, et peu après, il ouvert ses yeux bleus. Tout était dans le brouillard et totalement flou, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Sev ? Tu m'entends ? »

Kelly tourna alors son attention vers cette voix, cette présence qu'il pouvait sentir à côté de lui, à sa droite. Il tenta à nouveau de tourner la tête, en vain : une légère douleur vint s'immiscer à la base de son cou et il grimaça, serrant les dents.

« Ne force pas », murmura alors Casey en remarquant les signes de la douleur chez son meilleur ami. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ».

Matt redressa la tête, faisait signe à l'infirmière de venir. Après trente secondes, il approcha du lit et remarqua les yeux ouverts de Kelly.

« Bonjour Mr. Severide, comment vous vous sentez ? »

Matt lui lança un regard presque noir. Comment pouvait-elle demander comment il allait dans ces conditions ?

« Bien... », réussit-il à répondre à travers le masque à oxygène.

« Traduction : il a mal », expliqua alors Matt, avec un léger sourire forcé.

« La prochaine chose d'antidouleur devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes », assura l'infirmière.

Matt la trouvait très jeune, sans doute inexpérimentée. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il voulait et souhaitait le meilleur pour son frère. L'infirmière vérifia alors les constantes de Kelly ainsi que sa fière, expliquant alors à Matt qu'elle était stable. Ensuite elle prit une petite fiole sur un des chariots et revint près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Casey, à la fois inquiet et intrigué.

« Ce sont des gouttes pour les yeux. Elles permettent de garder hydraté le cristallin après un traumatisme. Ayant été en contact avec la poussière et les débris dans les décombres, cela peut aussi aider à déloger des minuscules corps étrangers et améliorer sa vision ».

Après quelques secondes, Matt acquiesça tout en continuant de garder un œil à la fois sur l'infirmière et sur Kelly. Il serra son étreinte sur son bras, murmurant continuellement des mots apaisants afin qu'il se laisse faire, ce qui n'était pas son genre. L'infirmière s'éloigna enfin après avoir mis des gouttes dans ses yeux, et Matt put à nouveau se concentrer exclusivement sur Kelly.

« Tu m'as fait peur, tu le sais ça ? »

Matt se mit à sourire observant les yeux de Kelly se fermer dangereusement alors qu'il luttait.

« Repose-toi, tu en as besoin. Je serai là à ton réveil », assura-t-il alors à son frère.

Délicatement et tout en ayant les yeux fermés, Kelly réussit non sans mal à s'emparer de la main de son petit frère, celle posée sur son bras. Matt se laissa faire, serrant doucement et tendrement la sienne. Il sourit, le regardant s'endormir à nouveau paisiblement. Il avait eu une nouvelle fois l'une des plus grandes peurs de sa vie. Mais il était encore là, toujours vivant. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, malgré tous les problèmes et accidents dont ils ont dû faire face. Décidément, Andy veillait sur ses frères. Toujours.


End file.
